Yhwach
( ) | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = | occupation = Emperor of the Vandenreich | previous occupation = | team = Vandenreich | previous team = | partner = Haschwald | base of operations = Vandenreich Ice Palace, Human World | relatives = N/A | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon (Sword) | storyline = | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} This is Ten Tailed Fox's article on Juhabach. For a community-wide list of Juhabach incarnations, please see Juhabach (disambiguation). is a male and the leader of the . He is commonly referred to as "His Majesty" (陛下, heika) by the members of the organization. Appearance Juhabach is an incredibly tall man, towering over individuals like Haschwald and Ichigo Kurosaki. He possesses very distinct facial features, such as narrow crimson-colored eyes, long, ragged-black hair, which reaches down to his mid-back, a very pronounced and pointed nose, a slight mustache, and pronounced cheek bones. He wears a more elaborate version of the standard garb for the Vandenreich; a white, double-breasted trench coat with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and matching trench boots. In addition to this, he wears a long, tattered black cape, which is fastened to the left by a single button, resembling his Quincy cross. Personality Juhabach is a largely calm and collected individual. He is staunch in his dislike for conflict, even if stopping it requires gruesome methods, such as decapitating two of his Arrancar soldiers to prevent them from bickering amongst themselves any longer. Juhabach is also a highly racist man, showing his contempt for Hollows and Arrancar numerous times during his battle with Tier Harribel. He views Arrancar as monsters and expendable. His hatred for Shinigami is also readily apparent from his conversations with Seireitou Kawahiru, noting that he felt the Shinigami should've been been punished following the Quincy genocide. He even threatened the famous Shinigami not to cross him. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto has suggested that the contempt he shows Shinigami and Arrancar extends down to his own subordinates, regardless of rank, and has been a trait apart of his personality for centuries. The only exception to this rule appears to be Haschwald, whom he holds in high regard. He is more relaxed when it comes to Haschwald and how he speaks in his presence. He has also shown extreme respect for for, as of yet, unexplained reasons. Despite this, Juhabach is an incredibly shrewd and perceptive man. He constantly observes his opponents, adapting his strategies to fit the need of the situation. He does, however, have the tendency to be quite arrogant, at times, such as his initial invasion of Hueco Mundo, and will occasionally underestimate his opponents. He is not above giving his foe's praise, however, if they show him considerable skill. History About 1,000 years ago, under unknown circumstances, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto failed to kill him. Sometime around or during the course of this event, Juhabach witnessed the capabilities of Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi. At some point during the seventeen months after the defeat of Sōsuke Aizen, prior to the first invasion of , he personally met with Seireitou Kawahiru, enlisting him as one of his army's "Special War Potentials". Equipment Bankai Stealing Device: Juhabach's medallion is far more intricate in design from the ones used by his standard soldiers and his . While remaining around the size of an average human's palm, it is engraved with a far more elaborate Quincy cross and a small star at their center. Unlike any of the Quincy shown thus far, he can use the star-like center of his medallion as a Quincy cross. : Though he has yet to be seen using one, Juhabach carries around several of these weapons at all times and has been said to be highly capable of using them with sufficient proficiency. Hollow Bait: Typically used by the Quincy to aid in the extermination of low-level Hollows by attracting them when the flat, round tablet is crushed and scattered. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities : Despite being a Human, Juhabach has tremendous levels of spiritual power. , one of Juhabach's commanding officers, has noted that Juhabach's spiritual power rivals an 's. Furthermore, he has claimed that, among the Vandenreich, he is the only one with enough spiritual energy to actually wield Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Juhabach is constantly analyzing his foes, their abilities, and their tactics. He then can quickly deduce the nature of their abilities and adjust his strategies to meet the need of the current situation. He is also able to identify particular "game changers" during war, labeling them , and attempting to recruit them for his army, obviously to make use of the benefits that could provide his army with a victory. Physical Prowess Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite being a human well over a thousand years of age, Juhabach has shown himself to be well versed in martial arts. With his prowess in the field, he was able to swiftly put down Ichigo Kurosaki in his Bankai state, despite Ichigo being armed with Tensa Zangetsu. : Juhabach is particularly skilled in the usage of sword combat and can use a variety of different bladed weapons, shown in assortment of bladed Spirit Weapons and his proficiency with a Seele Schneider. Using these particular sets of skills, he was able to fight both Yamamoto and Ichigo, both while in their Bankai, and even manage to kill the former of the two. Quincy Abilities : As the emperor of the Vandenreich, Juhabach is an extraordinarily talented archer; perhaps even more so than any other member in the Vandenreich. His marksmanship skills are marked by his extraordinary accuracy, allowing him to hit almost any target, moving or not. * Path Control: Being a master of his Spirit Weapon, Juhabach can mentally control the path of his Heilig Pfeil arrows, allowing him to turn them into spiritual energy-seeking missiles, which, when coupled with their larger-than-usual size, makes them far more dangerous than the average Quincy arrows. * Negation of Attacks: By charging his arrows with significant volumes of spiritual power, Juhabach can negate any oncoming projectiles simply by firing his arrows at them. : Being a Quincy, Juhabach can gather spiritual particles from the environment around him, compress it together with his own spiritual energy, and then use the resulting product to fuel his Quincy powers. * (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique that grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack, defense, and magic cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): Using the defensive Blut, Juhabach was able to block a direct strike from Tier Harribel's pata in her form, as well as 's sword. Furthermore, he has shown the ability to use it to block a direct hit from Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai-enhanced . : Juhabach has demonstrated masterful speed, which is quick and silent enough to sneak up on Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto while the latter was using his Bankai. : Due to his extensive knowledge of Quincy lore and techniques, Juhabach can expertly employ a number of certain Quincy techniques, referred to as "spells", though it is really just an extension of Gintō, that result in similar effects to Shinigami Kidō. His skill is such that he is able to near instantly invoke one which affords maximum protection without incantations, blocking some of the effects of Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi. He used the same method to block Tier Harribel's Resurrección: Segunda Etapa-enhanced La Gota technique. Schatten (自己韜晦 (シャドー), Shaten; German for "Shadow", Japanese for "Concealing One's Position"): a Quincy transportation technique that enables Juhabach to open a pathway between two different dimensions through a shadow. By placing his hand on the ground and then swiftly swinging his arm outward, Juhabach is able to greatly extend the resultant shadow to manifest a towering portal shaped like the Quincy Cross, which is large enough to allow several people to exit simultaneously. (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit): A high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless reishi. By using this technique, Juhabach can control his body as he would a puppet, allowing him to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs or any other force that would impede normal movement. Stats References Category:Character Category:Articles with canon converted into fanon material Category:Quincy Category:Male